1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to remote control technology, and more particularly to an electronic control device and a method for operating an electric roller shutter using the electronic control device.
2. Description of Related Art
A roller shutter is a type of door or window shutter consisting of many horizontal slats hinged together. An electric roller shutter may be rolled up or rolled down by controlling a motor connected to the electric roller shutter. Electric roller shutters have been used in different buildings, such as shops, carports, and factories. The electric roller shutters may be operated by using one or more wireless remote control devices. However, when many people need to operate the same electric roller shutter, each of these people need to have a wireless remote control device. The cost of buying many wireless remote control devices will be expensive. Furthermore, there is a security risk if many people are given control of the electric roller shutter when there is no operation log to show the operator names and the operation time of the electronic roller shutter.
In addition, although people can operate the electric roller shutter using the wireless remote control devices, the working status of the electric roller shutter cannot be determined during operation of the electric roller shutter.